


5 Things Simon Didn't Say To Jayne

by mar_sin_nua



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_sin_nua/pseuds/mar_sin_nua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title kinda sums it up :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things Simon Didn't Say To Jayne

1\. Anything. When Jayne made the first move Simon lost his voice completely and wasn't able to do much of anything. He eventually was able to make some sounds again, but nothing that involved any actual words.

2\. "Stay out of my room." The truth was, Simon knew that Jayne was sneaking into his room, going through his stuff, reading his journal. So Simon decided to make his journal a bit more interesting. Eventually Jayne didn't have to sneak in anymore, he knew he was most welcomed.

3\. "I'm sorry." No matter how Simon may feel about Jayne now, he remembers how it was when he and River first came on board Serenity. They both exchanged harsh words, and while Jayne had apologized long ago, Simon had not. And never would.

4\. "Please?" Simon would not beg. Not for anything, not ever.

5\. "You'll love opera!" Simon knew that he and Jayne were different and he accpeted that. He never tried to change him. He loved him just as he was.


End file.
